Range Trooper Roger
Roger Ryan Brian Leonardo Smith the 4th, or Roger Smith, or Range Trooper Roger, is a Human who served as a Range Trooper for the Galactic Empire during the Galactic Civil War. Coming from a family of Crime Lords who worked from Coruscant, Roger was expected to inherit the Criminal Empire, but disappointed his father by signing up for the Empire instead. He soon became a Range Trooper, but found himself in various bad situations left and right. You'd think the guy wouldn't just go on vacation at this point. Biography Born on Coruscant in 22 BBY, Ryan Smith was raised by his parents and older sister, at their Sky-high mansion on Coruscant for the first twelve years of his life. His family led the Smith Criminal Empire, a Coruscant centred business that worked alongside the criminal faction Crimson Dawn. Roger's father planned to have his son take over the family business, and taught Roger the basics of being a sly sneaky criminal. Roger showed little intrest, manily studying the Clone Troopers during the years of the Clone Wars. Roger hoped to sign up as a Trooper to fight for the Galactic Republic, but his asshole of a father forbid him from joining their hated enemies. Towards the end of the war, the Smith Criminal Empire made a deal with Wat Tambor, which would have graven them credits to a point where they would be as rich as the Supreme Chancellor. This backfired at the end of the War, where Darth Vader went to Mustafar and killed all the Separatist leaders, including Tambor. Left without a benefactor, Smith Criminal Empire lost most of its credits as Order 66 began the Galactic Empire. Roger saw it all happen on the holonet, and saw the loyal Clones kill the Jedi traitors. However, his Sister was running a smuggling run that night, and a Jedi mistook her for a clone and threw her off her speeder. Roger was now pissed at the Jedi as a collective for killing his sister, and a year later, went to sign up to be a Stormtrooper for the Empire. His father warned him not to, but the Smith Criminal Empire had all but fallen apart, so Roger signed up anyaway. His father died a week later, from severe disappointment, and the Smith Empire dissolved. Roger served as a Stormtrooper aboard the Black Baron Star Destroyer for 3 years, before being promoted to and being stationed on the Chimaera, under Thrawn. Roger came to adimire Thrawn, and strove to improve under his command. Eventully, Thrawn noticed Roger's skill and advised he join the Range Troopers on the planet Vandor, as defending imperial interests was highly patriotic. Roger agreed and Thrawn put him on Vandor. Roger became a Range Trooper, ( living up to the name of this terrible page) and protected Coaxium shipments day and night, until a fateful day in 10 BBY, where the gang led by Beckett came to take some sweet sweet Coaxium for the Smith Empires old partners, Crimson Dawn. Roger was led by the Range Trooper Captain up onto the Moving Train to stop the thieves, and was faced by Beckett, and his newbies, Han Solo and a furry carpet named Chewbacca, I think. Roger opened fire, alongside his comarades, but Beckett shot one of them dead, which made Roger panic. It didn't matter as Solo and the shaggy DFS sales creature unhooked the back of the train, leaving Roger and the others behind. They buried their fallen comarade, then realised they couldn't contact Thrawn directly from Vandor. The Captain found a short-range ship and sent Roger with another unnamed Trooper to reach the Chimeara. They set off, leaving Vandor beihind. Unfortunately, a Star Destroyer was at the edge of the Vandor system, mistook them for pirates, and opened fire, causing their ship to crash on a barren uncha planet. The other Range Trooper died, but Roger lived, staying with the natives on the Planet for a few years, until 1 ABY, where his distress calls where tracked by another Imperial Ship, which took him aboard and answered all his questions. Thrawn had vanished alongside some Ezra person, and the Death Star I had been blown up, thanks to a blonde twat. Roger wanted to find Thrawn, as only the Grand Admiral could return the Empire to glory. Roger spent a good 2 years looking for Thrawn, but was soon found by Admiral Zai on her Star Destroyer, which was heading to the Death Star II to prepare for a Rebel attack. Roger was ordered to join a squad heading to gaurd Endor. The Battle soon began, and Roger, believing that it would be an easy fight. This was a grave mistake, as he and the crew were ambushed by those goddamm Teddy Bears from hell, who killed most of Rogers fleet. Roger fled, running into the woods, trying to contact Zai. He soon learned She had died when her ship was destroyed. Roger hung out in the woods afterward, Personality Category:Empire Category:Bad guys Category:Crap Category:Crazy people Category:Reasons why u fail Category:Stormtroopers